a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder system which is to used for cameras permitting changing film sizes
b) Description of the Prior Art
In the recent years, panorama size film which is free from the conventional film formats has been placed on the market and used with good results. In this trend, manufacturers of photographing appliances are preparing film masks, finder masks and so on which are to be used with the panorama size film.
However, the finder masks which have so far been disclosed for use with the panorama size film are designed so as to obtain an oblong section within a visual field by forming a rectangular mark therein cannot provide an impression of oblong elongation of the visual field.